Super Junior Vs DBSK Chap 2
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: Bagaimana akhir nya?siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang nya?Chap 2 Updateeeeeee


Annyeong….

Author dateng lagi, Gomawo ya buat yang udah RCL kemaren,,,,terima kasih banyak atas saran saran nya,^^

Author : Nhanha LovelyChulppa Petals

Genre : Humor Sangat, gaje bin aneh

Cast : All Member Super Junior dan All member DBSK

Disclaimer : Semua member Super Junior milik ELF dan semua member DBSK milik Cassiopeia.

A/N : Author bikin FF ini bukan untuk menjelekkan atau memancing fanwar dan lain nya, author bikin FF ini karena author kangen sama mereka semua,, lagipula selain ELF sejati author juga Cassiopeia sejati lho.#readers : ga ada yang nanya thor.

Happy Reading..^^

"Mwo?lomba kecantikan?" semua nya melongo kaget

"Kita kan namja?masa kita juga lomba kecantikan?" protes Yesung.

"Hehehehe.." Kyuhyun dan Changmin tertawa licik.

"Kalian lupa hyungdeul?kalau setiap kubu mempunyai anggota yang 'cantik',eoh?" Kyuhyun menyeringai memamerkan senyum liciknya.

"Ah..kami ingat.." semua langsung menoleh kea rah Heechul dan Jaejoong yang sedang duduk kepanasan.

"Hehehehe." Seringai mereka licik begitu melihat kedua anggota yang 'cantik' itu.

"Sudah diputuskan, yang akan ikut pertandingan kali ini adalah….."

"Dari kubu Dbsk, kita sambut anggota yang manis,lucu dan menggemaskan yaitu Kim Jaejoongg…"

"Jaejoong hyung, silahkan maju." Panggil Changmin.

"Dari kubu Super Junior, Ratu dari semua boyband yang ada di korea, seorang ratu yang cantik, manis, dan tiada duanya,,kita sambut Kim Heechulll.."

"Heechul Hyung, silahkan.." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Heechul maju.

"Chullie…Hwaiting." Seru Hangkyung seraya mengepalkan tangan nya ke atas untuk memberi semangat.

"Jae…Hwaiting." Ujar Yunho.

"Lomba Kecantikan kali ini berbeda dengan lomba lomba yang ada sebelumnya, tapi sebelum kami jelaskan peraturan nya, Heechul Hyung dan Jaeejoong Hyung silahkan masuk ke tempat yang sudah kami sediakan." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke sebuah tempat yang hanya ditutupi oleh kain kain saja.

"Mwoo?untuk apa?" Tanya Heechul

"Sudah hyung, ikuti saja." Sahut Changmin.

"Tapi.."

"Hyung..palli.." potong Kyuhyun dan Changmin seraya mendorong tubuh Heechul dan Jaejoong ke tempat tersebut.

# 15 menit kemudian

"Oke..semuanya siap?"

"Siapppp.." semua berteriak kompak

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sambut yang pertama Jaa..ee..joong hyunnggg.." Changmin mneriakkan nama Jaejoong dengan penekanan.

Sesosok yeoja(?) keluar dari tempat atau yang lebih pas dibilang ruang ganti dan rias.

"Mwooooo?" mata semua member melotot kaget melihat seorang yeoja eh salah namja yang sekarang berdiri di depan mereka sambil menutupi mukanya malu.

"Ja..Ja..Jae?." panggil Yunho terbata bata melihat sosok Jaeejong yang sudah berubah menjadi seorang yeoja yang cantik.

Jaeejoong memakai celana pendek berwarna pink motif bunga bunga khas pantai yang dipadukan dengan bikini berwarna senada dan ditutupi dengan cardigan berwarna putih polos yang sungguh kontras dengan kulit nya, ditambah dengan wig berwarna coklat panjang yang menambah kesan manis di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana hyung?cantik kan ?" ujar Changmin.

Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawab pertannyaan Changmin karena mereka masih kaget melihat penampilan Jaeejong yang terlihat sangat cantik.

"Ini belum seberapa hyungdeul,sekarang kita lihat yang satu lagi."

"Kita sambut..Kim Heechulllll.." panggil Kyuhyun lantang.

Dan sekali lagi sesosok yeoja (?) yang bisa mengalihkan dunia keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut.

Dan sekali lagi semua mata terpana kaget melihat sosok itu. Heechul yang mengenakan bikini two pieces berwarna biru llaut bergaris putih dengan bawahan nya ditutupi kain khas pantai yang disulap menjadi rok mini berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti, untuk menutupi kesan yadong, Heechul menggunakan cardigan berwarna sama dengan Jaeejong yaitu putih polos, tidak lupa dengan wig berwarna coklat yang dikuncir dua menambah kesan imut dan manis padanya.

"Hya..kalian jangan melihat kami seperti itu!" Bentak Heechul melihat member yang lain nya melongo dan terpana melihat nya dan Jaeejoong.

"Hyungdeul, sekarang akan aku jelaskan peraturan nya" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kalian harus bisa membawa banyak namja kesini."

"Hah,apa maksudmu?" Tanya Heechul.

"Kalian harus bisa mengumpulkan namja sebanyak banyak nya kesini, siapa yang paling banyak mengumpulkan namja dalam waktu 10 menit, berarti dia yang akan menang."

"Hya maksudmu kami harus merayu mereka gitu?yang benar saja kalian!" protes Jaeejoong.

"Terserah kalian mau menggunakan cara apa, yang penting kalian bisa mengumpulkan namja sebanyak banyaknya disini dalam waktu 10 menit." Jawab Changmin.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah hyungdeul, semakin banyak kalian berbicara waktu kalian akan semakin habis." Potong Kyuhyun.

"Waktunya dimulai dari sekarang..3..2…1.. mulai." Changmin memberi aba aba.

"Heechulllll hyunggg…Hwaiting,kau pasti bisa..gunakan jurus ampuh (?) mu." Teriak member Super Junior dengan peniuh semangat.

"Jaee Hyungg….gunakan kemanisan muuuu.." Teriak Member DBSK tidak mau kalah.

Heechul berjalan ke arah café yang ada di dekat pantai sedangkan Jaeejoong berjalan ke arah kerumunan namja di pinggir pantai.

Heechul masuk ke dalam café tersebut yang ternyata isi nya rata rata adalah namja,"Tepat dugaanku,café ini kebanyakan namja" Pikir Heechul.

"Suit suit…,hei manis.." teriakan dan godaan(?) riuh dari para namja itu terdengar ketika Heechul mulai memasuki Cafe itu.

"Hmm,,jumlahnya lumayan banyak, sepertinya lebih banyak daripada yang di hampiri Jaeejoong tadi." Pikirnya lagi. Heechul menyapukan pandangan nya ke seluruh namja yang ada di dalam café tersebut. "Baiklah, sekarang saat nya beraksi."

Heechul berjalan menuju kasir, yang dimana letaknya tepat di depan meja meja yang ada di dalam café tersebut, sehingga semua orang yang ada di dalam café tersebut dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Heechul memegang rambut alias wig nya yang dikuncir dua, dengan pandangan mata yang dapat mengalihkan dunia dia berucap dengan pelan namun terdengar sangat jelas di mata para namja kelaparan (?) itu "Apakah kalian mau membantuku?"

"Te..tentu…" jawab para namja itu kompak.

"Kalian hanya cukup ikuti aku saja." Ujar Heechul seraya mengerlingkan matanya yang membuat para namja itu menelan ludah "Glek.."

"Ba..baiklah,tidak masalah.."

"Gotcha."

Heechul berjalan keluar café tersebut di ikuti oleh namja namja yang jumlahnya hampir mencapai 100.

Sementara itu di tempat Jaejoong.

"Mi..mian..mianhae apa kalian bisa menolong ku?" ucap Jaeejong pelan pada namja namja yang bermain voli di pinggir pantai.

Para namja itu langsung menghentikan permainan nya "Ah..tentu bisa nona manis." Sahut mereka.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu untuk mu Nona Manis?" Tanya namja itu lagi.  
>"Aku..sedang berlomba dengan temanku untuk membawa kalian ketempat temanku, bisakah kalian membantuku?"<br>"Ah..hanya itu?tentu saja kami bisa."

"Ne..hanya itu, gamsahamnida." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

" Baiklah ikuti aku." Jaeejong memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan di ikuti oleh segerombolan namja di belakangnya.

"Lihat, itu Heechul hyung." Shindong menunjuk ke arah Heechul yang diikuti oleh gerombolan gerombolan namja.

"Hebat..dalam waktu 5 menit, dia bisa mengumpulkan namja sebanyak itu." Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya di ikuti yang lain nya seolah tidak percaya.

"Berapa menit waktuku Kyuhyun?" Tanya Heechul begitu sampai di tempat perlombaan lagi.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan nya " 5 menit Hyung."

Heechul tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Heechul dan berbisik " Kau hebat sekali hyung"

"Sudah pasti."

Heechul menatap dan berjalan ke arah member lain nya yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh nya.

"Bagaimana?apa kalian puas dengan jumlah segini?" Tanya Heechul.

"Sangat puas hyung, kerja yang bagus." Donghae mengangkat dua jempol tangan nya tinggi tinggi.

"Ok, karena Heechul hyung sudah datang, kita tinggal menunggu Jaejoong Hyung saja." Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ah..itu Jae Hyung datang." Changmin menunjuk Jaejoong yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat, masih ada waktu kan Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong begitu sampai di tempat Changmin.

"Tentu.."

"Baiklah, karena sekarang keduanya sudah berkumpul, sekarang kita mulai perhitungan nya." Changmin berjalan ke arah namja yang berbaris dengan rapi di belakang Heechul, sementara Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah namja yang juga berbaris dengan rapi di belakang Jaejoong.

"Kita sudah dapatkan hasilnya." Ucap Kyuhyun dan Changmin kompak setelah mereka menghitung para namja tersebut.

"Dan hasilnya adalahhhh…."

"Jreng..jrenggg…"

"Heechul hyung mampu membawa 98 orang dalam waktu 5 menit, sedangkan Jaejoong hyung membawa 97 orang dalam waktu 6 menit, jadi pemenang nya adalah Heechul Hyungg…" Teriak Kyuhyun nyaring.

"Yeeeeeee…..kita menang…" Heechul melompat lompat kegirangan.

"Kita menang,,kita menang..kita menang.." semua member Super Junior langsung melompat lompat kegirangan.

"Ah aku lupa." Heechul membalikkan badan nya dan memandang ke para namja yang masih dengan setia dan cengo nya menunggu Heechul.

"Gamsahamnida kalian sudah membantuku." Heechul memasang senyum manis nya,"Sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke café," Heechul mengerlingkan matanya lagi yang dapat membuat para namja itu pingsan.

"Sa..sama sa..sama.." ujar mereka terbata bata.

Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya, para namja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke café begitu pula dengan para namja yang mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau hebat sekali Chullie." Seru Leeteuk begitu Heechul sudah kembali berkumpul dengan member Super Junior yang lain.

"Gomawo Hyung,"

"Hyung, memang apa yang kau katakan pada mereka, hingga dalam waktu 5 menit saja kau bisa mengumpukan 98 orang?" Tanya Donghae.

"He..he..he.., aku tidak mengatakan apapun, aku hanya bilang, 'Apakah kalian mau membantuku?' hanya itu saja."

"Mwoo?hanya itu saja?"

"Ne, memang nya apa lagi yang harus kukatakan, itu saja sudah cukup bukan." Heechul menyeringai dengan manis dan licik.

"Sudahlah Jae hyung, tidak apa apa." Ucap Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang masih terisak karena kalah oleh Heechul.

"Kau tetap cantik kok, Boojae." Kata Yunho.

"Benar hyung, kau tetap sangat sangat manis." Tambah Junsu.

"Sudah ya,,jangan nangis lagi..cup..."

"Sementara ini Skor untuk Super Junior adalah 2 dan skor untuk DBSK adalah 1" Ucap Kyuhyun lantang.

"Dan sekarang adalah pertandingan terakhir yang akan di lombakan." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Lomba kali ini adalah Lomba Kepemimpinan".

Changmin menarik napas dan melanjutkan ucapan nya lagi " Dan lomba kali ini khusus di peruntukkan untuk kedua Leader tersayang kita, yaitu Leeteuk Hyung dan Yunho hyung, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk kedua leader kesayangan kita."

"Mwo?a..aku?" Leteeuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ne,kau hyung, memang nya leader Super Junior siapa lagi?Shindong Hyung?tidak mungkin kan?" Balas Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan maju Yunho Hyung dan Leteeuk Hyung."

Yunho dan Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang saling berpandangan penuh arti.

"Tugas seorang Leader adalah memimpin anak buahnya, dan kalian sudah membuktikan pada kami semua bahwa kalian adalah leader yang terbaik untuk kami." Ucap Changmin panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah Changmin tidak usah berlama lama, sekarang jelaskan saja lomba apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Sela Yunho tegas.

"He..he..he" Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling bertukar pandangan lagi.

"Oke, kita langsung saja, jadi lomba kali ini adalah Lomba Kepemimpinan, dimana Leteeuk hyung dan Yunho hyung diharuskan memimpin sekelompok orang untuk mengikuti perintah kalian, yang mana perintah nya adalah baris berbaris seperti para tentara." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Dan orang yang akan kalian pimpin adalah…."

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kepada sekelompok namja berbadan besar dan bertubuh sangar yang berdiri di pinggir pantai dengan ganasnya.

"Glek…" Yunho dan Leeteuk menelan ludah melihat gerombolan namja berbadan besar yang sangat menakutkan itu.

"Mati aku.." Batin Leeteuk.

Tiba tiba Kangin mengacungkan tangan nya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Changmin ."Hya Kyuhyun, Changmin, biar aku saja yang mengikuti lombanya menggantikan Leeteuk hyung."

"Tidak bisa hyung, ini sudah di tetapkan." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Tapi itu cari mati namanya Kyu, lihat betapa besar nya badan mereka, kalau yang menghadapinya aku atau Shindong itu baru pantas. "Protes Kangin.

"Ohhh..tidak bisaaa.." Sahut Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Semuanya sudah ditetapkan, keputusan Juri tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

"Sudah, kita mulai sekarang saja lombanya, Leeteuk Hyung dan Yunho hyung bersiap."

"1..2…3…mulai."

Leeteuk dan Yunho berjalan menghampiri gerombolan namja itu yang langsung memisahkan diri menjadi 2 kelompok.

"Tuhan..selamatkan aku, kalau memang aku harus dipukuli oleh mereka setidaknya jangan sampai muka ku pun hancur terkena pukulan mereka karena aku belum menikah tuhan, nanti kalau muka ku jelek siapa yang akan mau padaku tuhan, tolonglah aku." Doa Leeteuk dalam hati seraya menengadahkan tangan nya ke atas. # tenang oppa, aku mau kok ama oppa…^_^

Sementara itu doa yang sama pun dipanjatkan Yunho dalam hati nya.

Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri kelompok pertama, "A..annyeong haseyo, Leteeuk imnida." Leteeuk membungkukan badan nya dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Apa maumu, huh?" Bentak salah satu namja itu.

Leeteuk memegang dadanya kaget " Untung aja aku ga punya penyakit jantung, kalau ga bisa mati aku."

"Apa yang kau bilang eoh?"

"A..aniyo, a..a..aku hanya bilang ka..ka..kalian semua sangat tampan." Ucap Leteeuk terbata bata.

"Menjilat, eoh?kau pikir kami senang di bilang tampan olehmu?kami ini namja normal tau!"

"Memang siapa yang bilang kalian tidak normal?ada ada aja." Sahut Leteeuk spontan.

Leteeuk langsung menutup mulutnya begitu mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan barusan, "Minta dihajar rupanya dia,eoh?hahah."

"Mian-mianhae, mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, mianhae." Leteeuk menundukkan kepalanya dan menaruh tangan nya di depan dada.

"Hahahahaha.." Tawa mereka keras dan langsung mengelilingi Leteeuk yang sangat ketakutan.

Dalam sekejap saja Leteeuk sudah dikelilingi oleh para namja berbadan besar itu sampai tidak kelihatan sama sekali tubuhnya.

Sementara itu Yunho sudah mulai memerintahkan pada kelompok 2 gerombolan namja itu untuk berbaris dan mengikuti perintahnya.

"Aku sudah pasrah, lomba kali ini pasti tidak akan kita menangkan." Keluh Donghae.

"Dilihat dari segi manapun, sudah pasti Leteeuk hyung kalah dari Yunho hyung, dari segi postur tubuhnya saja sudah jauh berbeda, Yunho hyung jauh lebih kekar dari Leteeuk hyung, bisa bisa pulang nya nanti Leteeuk hyung udah berubah berubah jadi dendeng Jungsoo." Lanjut Eunhyuk

"Hya Hyukjae, jangan berkata seperti itu, kita doakan saja supaya Leeteuk Hyung, masih dalam keadaan berisi badan nya pas kembali kesini nanti." Seru Shindong.

"Semoga saja Yunnie baik baik saja," Doa dari kubu DBSK.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya bisa saling menatap dengan penuh arti dan sesekali tertawa sedikit saat membayangkan Leeteuk dan Yunho nanti.

"Itu, Yunho hyung, sudah datang." Seru Junsu

"Mana mana?"

Junsu menunjuk ke sekelompok namja yang berbaris rapi dengan Yunho berada di depan nya untuk memberi aba aba.

"Syukur Alhamdulilah Yunnie selamat." Teriak Jaeejoong senang.

Raut muka Heechul dan member yang lain nya berubah khawatir saat mereka belum melihat tanda tanda Leeteuk kembali "Ba..bagaimana nasib Leteeuk hyung, apa dia benar benar jadi dendeng Jungsoo?" hanya itu pertanyaan yang terus berputar di pikiran para Member Super Junior.

"Ah..lihat itu." Shindong menunjuk kea rah segerombolan namja yang berjalan dengan cepat seraya menggotong sebuah tubuh manusia.

"Le…Leeeteuk hyung…" teriak semua member bersamaan dan berlari menghampiri kelompok namja berbadan besar itu.

"A..ada..apa..ini?kenapa Leeteuk hyung seperti ini?" Tanya Ryeowook takut takut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Leeteuk hyung,huh?" Kangin mengepalkan tangan nya menahan amarah.

"Tidak ada yang kami lakukan, kami hanya mengelilingi nya saja dan dia langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri. " Jelas salah satu namja itu panjang lebar.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne..kalau kalian tak percaya silahkan periksa saja, apa ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang terluka."

"Hyung, irreona hyung.." Yesung mengguncangkan tubuh Leeteuk yang masih pingsan namun Leteeuk belum bergeming.

"Tunggu, aku tau caranya." Hangkyung berjalan ke laut dan mengambil air laut dengan batok kelapa yang ada di sekitar situ.

"Byurr…" Hangkyung menyiram muka Leeteuk dengan wajah Innocent nya.

Ternyata cara nya berhasil, Leeteuk mulai membuka matanya "Uhuk..uhuk.."

"Jangan pukul aku, kumohon, aku belum menikah, aku tak mau muka ku hancur dan lebam, nanti para yeoja ga ada yang mau denganku." Leeteuk menutup matanya seraya terus berbicara.

"Hyung,,,ini kami."

Leeteuk membuka matanya secara pelan pelan,"Kalian?"

"Wajahku, wajahku baik baik saja?apakah banyak yang lebam?sebelah mana saja yang lebam?" Panik Leeteuk.

Semua member Super Junior hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Leeteuk dan pergi meninggalkan nya sambil terus berpikir "Leader yang mengecewakan..ckckck"

"Hya kalian mau kemana?apakah mukaku lebam?woyyy,,bantuin bangun dulu woyy."

Tapi percuma karena yang lain nya sudah kembali ke tempat nya masing masing.

"Ternyata pertandingan ke empat ini dimenangkan oleh Yunho Hyung dari Kubu DBSK, dengan begini berarti skor nya seri, 2 untuk Kubu Super Junior dan 2 untuk Kubu DBSK." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Karena, kedudukan kalian sama, berarti kami akan mengadakan pertandingan tambahan untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya." Lanjut Changmin.

"Dan lomba selanjutnya adalahhhh…" Teriak Changmin dan Kyuhyun kompak.

"Tunggu!" Seru sebuah suara dari arah belakang.

"Jangan di lanjutkan.."

Semua yang ada di situ menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Kibum, Zhoumi dan Henry.

"Kibummie?wae?"

"Jangan dilanjutkan gege" Seru Henry.

"Wae?"

Zhoumi, Henry dan Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan pandangan yang datar dan penuh dengan..kekesalan.

"Jadi begini.."

**#Flashback On**

"_Ge, aku haus nih, kita cari minum yuk,"Ajak Henry pada Zhoumi dan Kibum yang sibuk mengipasi badan nya yang kepanasan dengan tangan.  
>"Ne, kajja"<em>

_Zhoumi, Henry dan Kibum berjalan menuju ke Mini market yang ada di dekat situ, "Loh,itu kan Ahjussi pemilik rumah Ge?" Tunjuk Henry pada seorang namja yang baru keluar dari Minimarket tersebut._

"_Kau benar Henry."_

_Zhoumi, Kibum dan Henry bergegas menghampiri Ahjussi pemilik rumah yang baru keluar dari minimarket._

"_Ahjussi." Sapa Zhoumi_

"_Ah, Kalian,apa yang kalian lakukan?"_

"_Kami ingin membeli minuman Ahjussi, panas dan cape sekali rasanya habis berlomba tadi." Jawab Henry._

"_Lomba?lomba apa?"_

"_Lomba aneh aneh dan tidak masuk akal." Sahut Kibum cepat._

"_Hahaha,kalian ini ada ada saja, yah tapi gapapa lah buat ngisi waktu, ngomong ngomong,hadiahnya apa?"_

"_Hadiahnya ya jelas villa lah, Ahjussi." Jawab Henry._

"_Villa?villa punyaku?" Tanya Ahjussi itu bingung._

_Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar pertanyaan si pemilik rumah itu._

"_Ya,emang villa siapa lagi Ahjussi, lagian kan Ahjussi yang menganjurkan kami untuk berlomba mendapatkan Villa untuk menginap." _

_Ahjussi itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Aku?aku semakin tidak mengerti pembicaraan kalian."_

"_Biar aku yang jelaskan Mimi Hyung, Henry." Sela Kibum sebelum Henry dan Zhoumi bertambah kesal dengan kebingungan Ahjussi pemilik villa tersebut._

"_Jadi begini Ahjussi, bukan kah tadi Ahjussi bilang bahwa kami harus merundingkan tentang siapa yang berhak menginap di villa karena Mimi Hyung dan Yoochun hyung menelepon Ahjussi dan anak Ahjussi disaat yang bersamaan, jadi untuk menentukan nya kami memutuskan untuk mengadakan lomba yang hadiah nya bisa menginap di Villa milik Ahjussi, sedangkan yang kalah harus mencari villa lain." Terang Kibum panjang lebar._

"_Oh,, begitu toh." Ahjussi itu mengangguka kepalanya tanda mengerti._

"_Tapi kenapa mesti pindah Villa?bukankah kalian bisa menginap di Villa sebelahnya?"_

"_Villa sebelahnya?" Ucap Zhomui, Kibum dan Henry berbarengan._

"_Apa maksud Ahjussi?"_

"_Ya Villa sebelahnya, memang teman kalian tidak memberitahukan nya?"_

_Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan itu._

"_Pantas saja kalian tidak tahu, jadi sebenarnya begini, Villa itu sebenarnya terdiri dari 2 bagiandari luar memang hanya tampak 1 villa, tapi sebenarnya villa itu ada 2 yang hanya di pisahkan oleh sebuah pintu,Villa utama yang lebih besar terdiri dari 7 kamar, sedangkan yang sebelahnya terdiri dari 6 kamar,masing masing Villa hanya dibatasi oleh pintu saja,jadi kalian tinggal memilih saja villa bagian mana yang mau kalian tempati,itu maksudku sebenarnya."_

"_Mwo?ja..jadi kami tidak harus pindah villa karena kamarnya tidak mencukupi begitu?"_

_Ahjussi itu mengganggukan kepalanya._

"_Waktu itu, aku ingin memberitahukan nya pada kalian masalah ini, tapi kalian tidak meninggalkan no telepon yang bisa dihubungi dan saat kalian datang aku sedang terburu buru karena ada urusan jadi aku tidak sempat menjelaskan nya, lagipula pikirku kalian sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan tinggal di villa utama dan siapa yang akan tinggal di villa sebelah nya karena aku sudah memberitahukan hal ini pada teman kalian."_

"_Ah, sekarang kami mengerti Ahjussi,tapi ngomong ngomong teman kami itu siapa?karena semua member tidak ada yang memberitahukan mengenai masalah ini?" Tanya Zhoumi hati hati._

"_Jadi teman kalian tidak memberitahukan nya?teman kalian ada 2 orang, yang satu bertubuh kurus dan sangat tinggi, sedangkan yang satu agak tinggi juga,berkulit putih pucat dan berambut ikal."_

_Zhoumi, Kyuhyun dan Henry mendelik kesal mendengar ciri ciri yang disebutkan oleh Ahjussi itu,"Mereka.."_

**#Flashback Off**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya hyungdeul." Ujar Zhoumi mengakhiri ceritnya.

"Oh..jadi ini ulah kalian?" Ucap Heechul lembut namun penuh penekanan yang sangat menakutkan.

"Glek.." Kyuhyun dan Changmin menelan ludahnya dan menatap para Hyungdeul nya dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Ka..ka..kami hanya ingin membuat suasana lebih meriah hyung." Jelas Kyuhyun terbata bata.

"Be..be..benar Hyungdeul, ka..ka..kami hanya ingin membuat liburan yang menarik." Lanjut Changmin.

Heechul menyeringai dengan licik nya, "Hankyung, Yunho tangkap mereka sekarang, supaya mereka ga kabur." Seru Heechul yang langsung dijalankan(?) Hangkyung dan Yunho dengan secepat kilat.

"Hehe,,kalian sekarang tidak bisa kabur kemana mana."

Semua member DBSK dan Super Junior berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sudah sangat ketakutan akan balasan dari para Hyungdeulnya itu.

"Pletak,pletak,pletak" terdengar 18 kali bunyi jitakan di masing masing kepala Changmin dan Kyuhyun.#bisa dibayangkan kepalanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang penuh dengan 18 benjolan?hahaha

"Appoooooo.." Teriak Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Malam ini kalian tidak boleh menginap di villa," Putus Jaejoong kejam

"Ta..tapi hyung."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, kalian juga tidak akan mendapat makan malam ini." Lanjut Ryeowook.

"Hyu..hyung."

"Semua PSP dan Laptop mu kusita Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin tegas.

"Dan kau Changmin..semua makanan mu akan kusita." Tambah Yoochun

"Hyu..hyungdeul..maafkan kami,,mianhae,jeongmal mianhae hyung."

"Bodo.." Jawab Semuanya kompak dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang masih terduduk di tepi pantai menangisi semuanya.

"Wah masakan kalian enak sekali Wookie ah, Jaeejong ah" Puji Leeteuk.

"Benar,benar." Tambah yang lain.

"Tapi ngomong ngomong Yunho hyung, aku penasaran, bagaimana bisa kau menundukkan orang orang menyeramkan itu sehingga mereka mau menuruti perintahmu?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

Yunho tersenyum kecil menanggapinya "Aku hanya mengatakan sesuatu saja kok."

"Sesuatu apa itu?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa kalau mereka mau menuruti perintahku di pertandingan itu, aku akan memberikan Foto ekslusif Jaejoong dan Heechul hyung,karena ternyata mereka menyukai Jaejoong dan Heechul hyung saat mereka memakai baju yeoja tadi."

"Mwooo?" Pekik Jaejoong dan Heechul kaget.

"Pletak,pletak,dugh,buagh." Dua buah jitakan ditambah lemparan sandal dan panci melayang kea rah Yunho.

"Itu hukuman buatmu Yunho," Ketus Heechul dan Jaejoong kejam

"Hya Changmin, kaki mu panjang sekali sih, tekuk dong, banyak nyamuk nih." Omel Kyuhyun.

"Apa hubungan nya nyamuk ama kaki ku Kyu?"

"Babbo, iya adalah, karena kakimu terlalu panjang seperti tiang listrik, makanya tidak bisa ditekuk, kalau tidak bisa ditekuk maka tenda kita tidak bisa di tutup dan akan menimbulkan banyak nyamuk." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau digigitin nyamuk, apa jadinya nanti kalau kita pulang ke korea dengan tubuh penuh gigitan nyamuk?bisa hilang ketampananku."

" kau Kyu." Ujar Changmin dingin.

"Biarin,ah..Changmin ada kepiting,ada kepiting di dekat kaki ku, tolong usir dari kakiku." Teriak Kyuhyun ketakutan.  
>"Hya,,sekarang kepitingnya tambah 2 , aku juga takut Kyu, bagaimana ini." Balas Changmin ga kalah takutnya.<p>

"…." Raung Changmin dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

**#Villa **

"Hei, sepertinya ada yang memanggil kita?" Tanya Yesung pada yang lain.

"Tidak ada apapun, mungkin kau punya indera ke enam, jadi kau mendengar suara setan." Jawab yang lain kompak.

"Setan?kayaknya gitu."

THE END.

Gimana Readers? Author puas sekali sekali Kyuhyun ama Changmin emang perlu dikasih pelajaran, hahahahahaah…

Keep RCL ya readers…^^

Gomawo…^^


End file.
